Where Have You Been?
by CreatorOfNothing
Summary: Dean and Sam finally find Castiel, except Cas doesn't seem to really know the hunters beyond their name. Seeing Cas triggers Sam to have illusions and run off. Dean must somehow keep Cas and Sam safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers. Long time no read, eh? Sorry for being gone so long-I needed time to think and get back into writing about Supernatural. Ever since hearing Castiel will be back (played by the AMAZING Misha Collins), I was literally jumping up and down. This is kind of my version of what happens when they see him. It's not good, but I wanted to write this which was creeping into my head. I hope they are not too OOC. So enjoy!**

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, holding the phone close to his ear. "Where did you say this place was?" He scribbled down an address, and then gave the address to Sam, who gave him a questioning look. "Thank you." Dean hung up and put his phone away. He grabbed his jacket and was almost out the door when he heard Sam say, "Hold up!"

Dean turned around, obviously in hast to get somewhere. "You're not coming? Fine, give me the paper and I'll drive there myself." He reached his hand out.

"No, I'm going," Sam said, grabbing his own jacket. "I just want to know why you are in such a hurry."

Dean gave an exasperated sigh. "It's Cas."

"Cas?" Sam repeated, obviously in denial. "But his…"

"Look, I don't know how, but the person who called said that Cas only knew his was and he had my number," Dean said. "I'm only going to look and see what happened."

Dean left the house with Sam trailing behind. They hopped into the Impala and drove off. The drive was silent, but Sam could feel anxiety and anger from Dean, and it unnerved Sam. They arrived within an hour and went inside to the building. It looked like a hospital, but it was more of a patient care facility for mental people. Dean walked up to the counter where a young lady was sitting in front of a computer.

"'Scuse me," Dean said. "I'm here to see your patient Cas."

The lay looked up with tired eyes. "Third door down the hall to your right."

Dean thanked the lady and then hurried down the hallway. He paused when he approached the door and turned to Sam who gave a 'go on' gesture. Dean took a breath and went inside. The room was dimly lit-as if it was almost pitch black. Dean's eyes wandered about the room slowly, his eyes coming to rest to the bed in the middle of the room. There was a dark-haired man dressed in white scrubs looking at Dean and Sam with deep sad blue eyes.

"Cas?" Sam ventured to ask. Castiel turned to look at Sam for a moment, then to Dean.

"You son of a bitch," Dean whispered. "How are you alive?"

Castiel blinked, and tilted his head slightly. "I do not know. You are Dean, right?" He looked to Sam. "And you are Sam."

Sam cast Dean a confused glance which Dean returned.

"Cas," Dean started, taking a breath, "do you remember us? At all?"

"I only remember your names," Castiel said. "And I remember my name, and that I was an angel."

"Was?" Sam repeated. "Are you saying…"

"I do not know," Castiel sighed, shifting his eyes to the floor. "I woke up with the feeling that I had to help two guys." He raised his eyes. "You guys."

Dean swallowed and looked at Sam, who gave him a 'what do we do now' look. Dean didn't have the answer to that.

"I feel that I have done terrible things," Castiel said, "but I want to somehow make things right, and I acknowledge that it will not be easy."

"Damn straight it won't be easy," Dean grumbled.

"I'll find some way to redeem myself to you Dean," Castiel said with such sincerity that Dean's chest hurt.

"Yeah, well, one thing at a time," Dean said and turned to Sam who was pacing frantically. "Sam?"

Sam grabbed his gun and pointed it at Dean, his face terrified.

"Whoa, Sam!" Dean said, raising his hands. "Calm down!"

"Don't move!" Sam warned. "Tell me where me brother is!"

"Sam I'm right here," Dean yelled. "Snap out of it."

"Sam is seeing Lucifer," Castiel said. "Lucifer is making the illusion that you are lying dead in front of Sam."

"Can you see Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"No, but I can feel him," Castiel responded.

"Sammy, I'm real," Dean said, taking a step forward.

"I said stop!" Sam yelled and fired at the floor.

Dean's jaw clenched and looked at his brother he tried so hard to protect all these years. "Sam…"

"Tell me where my brother is!" Sam shouted, raising the gun again.

"I'm right here Sam!" Dean said. "You can make Lucifer go way, I know you can. Please Sammy."

Sam watched with wary eyes. "How do I know you're not a Leviathan?"

Dean could tell Sam was trying to recollect himself and relief washed over Dean for a moment. "Look, I'll show you." Dean slowly drew out his knife and lifted it to his arm. He bit back a gasp as the knife sliced into his skin; he raised his arm to Sam. "See? No black goo. Red. Real. Human. Blood."

Sam looked from Dean's arm to his back and back. After a moment, Sam gave a heavy sigh and lowered his gun.

"Sam," Dean started, advancing forward, but backed away when he heard Sam yell, "Stop!"

Dean's heart split as he watched how torn Sam was to get back to reality. He watched as Sam's eyes drifted to Castiel.

"You," Sam said in a dangerous tone.

"Sam," Dean warned, but Sam had already advanced toward Castiel. "Sammy!"

Sam picked up a rusty rod and swung it at Dean. The impact made Dean fall hard on the ground. Dean held his head, groaning and lifted his head to see Sam aim the gun at Castiel.

"Sam, stop!" Dean yelled, jumping to his feet. Castiel seemed to be watching in a daze, and he didn't look like he was going to even attempt to defend himself. Dean jumped in front of Castiel and knocked the gun out of Sam's head. Angered, Sam immediately grabbed Dean by the jacket and punched him twice in the face before throwing him aside. Dean crashed into the nightstand by the bed, and he looked up to see Sam swing at Castiel.

"Sam, stop!" Dean yelled and struggled to get up; he took a step forward as Sam pushed Castiel through a nearby window. "Cas!"

**A/N: So, this is something different from my other story, but we'll see how it goes. There might be just one more part, but I'll leave that up to you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter already= yayzels! I shall try to make each chapter relatively the same length, but be mindful some may be shorter or longer. I honestly do not know how long I'll make this story-maybe ten chapters, max. I'll get back to writing my other story, **_**Human Customs**_**, sometime this week. So now: I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Oh yeah- before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of its character.**

**Alright, here we go!**

"Cas!" Dean yelled. "Sam!" He ran to the window. Sam had run off, leaving Castiel lying on the ground. Dean jumped through the broken window and helped Castiel up. He didn't seem to have any major cuts or injuries, only a minor cut on his left cheek. Dean glanced around wildly for his brother, but Sam wasn't in sight. Dean took out his cell and dialed Sam's number. "Pick up, damnit, pick up!" Dean cursed when it went to voicemail. "Sammy, you get your head straight and come back you hear me?" He hung up and then turned to Castiel. "Are you okay?"

Castiel nodded slowly. "I will be okay." He looked down. "You should go."

"What?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked up at Dean. "You should leave and go find your brother; I am safe here."

"Cas," Dean started, "I don't even know when Sam will return from Illusion Land. What if he comes back and tries to kill you?"

"What if he tries to kill you?" Castiel countered, staring at Dean.

"Cas, look, I can take care of myself," Dean sighed. "I'm not sure I can say the same for you."

"I need time to think," Castiel said. "I will be fine here. Go find Sam and stop whatever atrocious act he may be committing."

Dean looked at Castiel with a 'whatever' look. "Fine," Dean grumbled with extreme reluctance, then in a lighter tone: "Wait in the room, I have something for you." He ran back to the Impala and opened the trunk. He took out Castiel's trench coat and stared at it before walking back to Castiel's room, where he was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Hesitantly Dean cleared his throat. "Cas."

Castiel turned his head, eyes widening when he saw what Dean was holding. "Is that mine?"

"Yeah," Dean said, giving a small chuckle, looking at the trench coat. "You wore it all the time. Dressed like a holy tax accountant." He motioned for Castiel to come over.

Castiel got up and walked over to Dean and put the trench coat on with his help.

"Now you look a bit like yourself," Dean whispered.

"Dean what do you-" Castiel began but then pressed a hand to his head.

"Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked, his face etched with panic.

Castiel couldn't answer; only hold his head as if he could make the sudden pain go away. He wasn't aware he had fallen to the ground- he just remembered. In the midst of pain, Castiel saw every flashback: from when he rescued Dean from Hell, to when he saw Dean in the barn, when he started rebelling, his failed search for God, Dean pleading him not to make a deal with Crowley, himself believing he was God, releasing he souls to Purgatory, being taken over by Leviathans, and walking into the lake. Castiel gasped as the fog cleared and he heard Dean yell. Blinking, Castiel looked around; he was on the bed and two nurses were inspecting him.

"What happened?" Dean said, standing beside Castiel's bed. "You had a friggin' mini seizure!"

Castiel glanced up at Dean. "I remember," he whispered.

"What?" Dean frowned. "Remember what?"

"I remember everything now," Castiel repeated, more to himself. He glanced up at Dean sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Dean."

"You've been saying that a lot lately," Dean stated. Dean was confused and frightened at the same time. Castiel said the last line like he did before he returned the souls to Purgatory; then it hit him. "You remember me? Like truly remember?"

"Everything," Castiel replied. "You, Sam, Bobby, everything."

"I think our patient could use some rest now," one of the nurses interjected. "We think he's had too much stress today."

Dean started to protest but finally went out when Castiel said it was okay. Dean drove back home, his mind racing. He had to find Sam: that was the number one priority. He also had to keep Castiel safe from Sam, if he didn't come back to reality-an aspect Dean hoped would not come to pass. There had to be a way to save Sam. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, then glanced to the empty passenger seat beside him. _Cas could fix Sam,_ Dean thought, _if he was still an angel._ Once home, Dean went on the laptop and tried to track down Sam's GPS, only to find it was turned off. Frustrated, Dean slammed the laptop shut and started to pace. Running a hand through his hair, Dean decided to call Sam again. To his surprise, Sam picked up on the last ring.

"Sam?" Dean asked, surprised. "Where are you?"

"A forest, I don't know," Same replied. "Dean, I'm sorry- I thought…"

"That I was dead?" Dean finished. "Yeah, no, Sam, I got that. Look, you get your ass back to the house and we'll talk this out."

"You forgot about the part where I said I was by a forest," Sam said. "I don't have a way to get back."

"Go jumpstart a car," Dean said. "Never mind, I'll come pick you up, make sure you don't head off to Looney Toon Island again." He hung up and then tracked down Sam's cell. Dean drove all the way near a gas station that happened to be by the hospital where Castiel was. He parked the car and then got out as Sam walked over.

"Hey," Sam said, looking at Dean.  
>"So you done with riding the ferris wheel?" Dean asked, frowning at his brother.<p>

"Yeah, for now I think," Sam replied.

"For now?" Dean questioned.

"Look man, I'm sorry for what happened," Sam said. "And I didn't kill anybody or do anything bad, I swear. I can't control when this happens. I've been trying to put this off as much as I can."

Dean merely looked at his brother and then at the ground.

"So how's Cas?" Sam asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, his memory is back," Dean said, looking up to face Sam, "which happens to be the only positive thing that has happened."

"How did he get his memory back?" Sam asked with an intrigued look.

Dean paused, looking at the ground and then back to Sam. "I gave him his trench coat back."

**A/N: That ends it for this here chapter. I hope you liked it! I watched the Supernatural episode tonight-gotta say I've missed Lucifer, kinda. He was pretty funny in the episode. Then they showed the new episode preview and they showed Misha (possibly as Castiel) and my mind was literally going: "OMG he's back, he's back, he's back, he's back" for like five minutes straight, no exaggeration. So I'll leave it off here. Please let me know how this story's going! I want to make it as wonderful as it can be! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all who have put this story on alert, and to those two who have reviewed. I now present to you: Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy this chapter; I enjoy writing this story. So let's get on with it, shall we?**

"So Cas got his memory back by you giving and putting the trench coat on him?" Sam asked, glancing over at Dean. They were driving back to the hospital; when they reached the place, Dean parked in the parking lot and turned the Impala off.

"Why don't we just go to the hotel?" Sam questioned, looking outside as he watched lights flicker on and off in various rooms in the hospital.

"Because I don't trust Cas is safe," Dean replied. "He could be totally human…"

"Or he could be an angel still, just a tad on the low angel juice," Sam interrupted, then added after seeing Dean give him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' face, "I'm just saying. Maybe he thinks he's human and there's actually a part of his Grace that's just hibernating inside or something."

"Well, until we're sure, we're going to watch him," Dean said, then lowly: "Man I wish Bobby was here. He'd know what to do."

"But his isn't," Sam replied.

"Think I don't know that?" Dean snapped, raising his voice. He took out the flask and took a drink from it.

Sam sighed and looked outside before back to his older brother. "Dude, seriously, you need to stop drinking."

"Y'know, maybe you should concentrate on not going off to La-La Land and stop worrying about me, I'm fine," Dean said, staring over the dashboard.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and gave a heavy sigh. They took turns watching throughout the night. By nine in the morning the hospital was open and visiting hours had started.

Sam checked his watch and then nudged Dean, who groaned. "Hey, wake up."

"What?" Dean asked, blinking and looked around for a moment. "Oh. Right." He should his head and then opened the car door and got out, followed by Sam. The two headed into the hospital. One of the nurses from last was at the counter. She looked up as they approached.

"Let me guess, here to see Castiel," the nurse said almost in a snarky way.

Dean and Sam nodded.

"Well, you can visit him; he might be able to be discharged today," the nurse said and then went back to staring at the computer screen.

"That's great," Dean said. "Thanks." He left with Sam and headed down the hallway to Castiel's room. Dean knocked lightly on the door. "Cas?"

There was the sound of light footsteps approaching the door and moments later the door opened.

"Yes?" Castiel asked, looking from Sam to Dean. His hair went in every direction and he looked tire.

"We came to visit," Sam said. "The nurse said you might be leaving today."

Castiel nodded and then opened the door wider so Sam and Dean could enter.

"Cas, are you still an angel?" Sam asked as Castiel closed the door.

Castiel went to go sit on the bed. "I believe so, yes. Maybe. I don't know."

"Well that's good, right? You might still be an angel?" Dean asked.

Castiel merely glanced up at Dean and then at the floor.

Dean frowned and then walked in front of Castiel. "Cas, you okay?" He reached his hand out to pat Castiel's shoulder but removed it when he flinched and moved away.

"Cas, look at me," Dean commanded. Castiel's behavior started to worry Dean. What if something had happened when he left?

Slowly Castiel lifted his head to look at Dean.

Dean knelt so he was level with Castiel. "Cas, if anything happened, you need to tell us," Dean said, trying to encourage the angel to talk.

"You can't help me," Castiel mumbled.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"It's something I have to take care of myself," Castiel said.

"That's bull," Dean growled. "You're not going to do something stupid again."

Castiel sighed and looked at Sam. "If my Grace ever recovered completely, I could help you, Sam. I'm afraid my Grace might not." He looked back at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Cas, it's fine," Sam said, confused.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Sam," Castiel said, looking at them, "you need to leave. I appreciate your well-being to… care for me, but this is my mess; I have to clean it up."

"Cas," Dean whispered, "what the hell are you thinking of doing?"

"I wish I could tell you, Dean," Castiel replied, "but then you would stop me and then I wouldn't be able to stop this mess."

"You're talking about the Leviathans," Sam said with realization on his face.

"What?" Dean turned to face Sam and stood up. "What do you mean?" When Sam didn't offer a response he turned back to Castiel. "Is that true?"

Castiel stared at Dean sadly and then looked away.

"Goddamnit Cas, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't," Dean said. "You know how many times we've lost you? I thought you were dead!"

"I apologize, Dean, but I need to do this," Castiel said, then turned his head as a knocking sound was heard. "You need to go now, both of you. Please."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Dean said.

"Dean, he'll kill you," Castiel growled lowly. " I can't let that happen."

"He?" Sam questioned.

"And I can't let his guy kill you either," Dean retorted. "I'm staying."

"Dean, I'm asking you only one more time," Castiel said, his voice pleading, turning as a person came through the window. "Leave, now!" He turned to the brothers.

Dean stared at the man who had walked through. "Son of a bitch," he whispered. "Dick Roman."

**A/N: Dun dun duuuunnn! Yay for cliffhangers. Keep in mind any mistakes are made by me because I'm human and I make mistakes. Misha's on the Ringer tonight on the CW! And I get to miss it because I have to attend a Piano Concert at school . Why…. Any who, hope you enjoyed! I am not forcing you to review, but it would warm my soul, and kick my brain into churning out chapters faster. No pressure. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Surprise chapter attack! 8D This won't happen this often, but I wrote these two chapters during school ( I had a lot of free time). So let's not keep the suspension hanging in the air anymore, what says you? Oh yeah- any mistakes are mine obviously because I'm a human.**

"Hello Dean, Sam," the Leviathan grinned. "Hello Castiel."

"You're working with Dick Roman the Leviathan?" Dean ground out, anger boiling inside him.

"No no, Dean, Castiel is not working with me," Dick said. "He made a deal with me."

"A deal," Sam repeated. "What kind of deal?"

"The annoying kind," Dick said. "You know, not harming you two." He smirked. "Your angel is extremely faithful to you two. He offered me himself in return to keep you guys safe."

"What?" Dean glanced at Castiel whose eyes were dull with defeat. His rage anger had diffused and melted into panicked anger. "You're sacrificing yourself so we're safe?"

"Don't act ungrateful," Dick said, standing beside Castiel. "He's preventing you from being killed right now- you know how fast I could kill you two." He grinned, then turned Castiel to face him. "Now, let's complete this."

"No!" Dean yelled and rushed forward, only to he held back by Sam.

"I'm going to get some weapons," Sam whispered and ran out of the room.

"Better stay put or I might have to give you a lecture," Dick said.

Dean bit back an answer and backed away.

Dick placed his hands on both of Castiel's shoulders. Black goo oozed from Dick Roman's body until it was a puddle at his feet. Dean watched as the goo slowly spread to Castiel's feet, pooling around him. Dick's body fell to the ground with a thud and the goo crawled up Castiel and seeped into and past his clothes. Castiel gave a strained grunt and then doubled over.

"Cas!" Dean yelled and lurched forward to the angel. "No no no no no!"

"Dean," Castiel choked out, "You need… you go, now… please."

"The hell I am!" Dean said.

Castiel spasmed and Dean grabbed Castiel's trench coat to keep him from falling. "Castiel, don't you dare leave me."

"Dean, leave before it's too late," Castiel panted. He grabbed Dean's hands, his blue eyes staring fearfully at Dean. "I'm begging you." Castiel spasmed again and Dean back away with reluctance.

"Dammit," Dean swore and looked around the room. He paused when he got to the nightstand; there was a symbol drawn on it, one unfamiliar to Dean. A candle was in the middle, already lit. Next to it was a old piece of parchment. Quickly Dean picked the paper up and scanned through it.

"What the…" Dean whispered and looked through the paper again. Where had Castiel got this? It was a spell to send all kinds of monsters back to Purgatory. "Son of a bitch." Dean slammed then paper down. The spell required the host to become the vessel of the monster leader, and then the host had to recite the spell, which had been written in a mixture of Latin and some other language. After the spell was said, all monsters, including the leader, would head back to Purgatory. The percent of the host surviving after becoming the vessel was less than once percent.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean," the Leviathan Castiel said. "Your angel really does know how to fight." The Leviathan took a breath. "Unfortunetly he couldn't win this one."

Dean's blood rand cold and he forced himself not to move. The Leviathan Castiel grinned wickedly and then grabbed Dean. "I wasn't allowed to kill you, but seeing as your angel's dead, I see no reason to keep the promise."

"You bitch!" Dean swore.

The Leviathan threw Dean across the room with ease, laughing in a high pitched voice.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, running into the room, wielding an axe.

"Sam, no!" Dean shouted, getting up, holding his left arm. "Cas… he planned to do a spell."

"What?" Sam lowered the axe. The Leviathan threw a chair at Sam, who dodged at the last second.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. "I know your there! Please, you can fight this!"

"Your angel is gone," The Leviathan grinned. "Just like last time." He stalked toward Dean.

Dean gulped and back toward the wall. "Cas, please, c'mon," he whispered. Castiel's face twisted as he halted in advancing toward Dean. Castiel grunted and almost fell backward, shaking his head.

"Dean." The voice was soft and tired, but Dean knew it was Castiel. "I can't keep control for long, but it's enough to recite the spell."

"You'll survive won't you?" Dean asked, searching Castiel's face. "You always do."

"I… doubt it," Castiel sighed and then let out a groan.

Dean's heart twisted watching Castiel try to stay in control. Slowly Castiel walked to the middle of the room, reciting the spell. Sam gave Dean a confused look, dropping the axe. Castiel finished reciting the spell and then dropped to his knees.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.

Both Sam and Dean looked around wildly as the ground started to shake and yells sounded throughout the air. Light crashed through the windows, shattering them. Light burst from Castiel's body, seeping into the ground; the symbol used to open Purgatory had appeared on the ground and was glowing as the light crashed through. Sam and Dean watched for what seemed like an eternity before the light disappeared and Castiel fell to the ground.

"Cas!" Dean ran forward to catch the angel. "C'mon, Cas, you can't do this again."

Sam walked over, looking at his brother.

Dean felt for a pulse, but couldn't find one. "Cas, c'mon," Dean ground out. "You stupid son of a bitch, come on!"

They waited as time passed by, but Castiel did not wake up.

Dean gave shaky breath and pressed his forehead to Castiel's. "Castiel!"

**A/N: Awww. And here is where the chapter must end. Please review; it'll make my day brighter! Six more chapters to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Short chapter=Horse apples D:! This chapter is not as good as I would like it to be, but hey, it's a chapter! Enjoy and review! ^^**

**Oh yeah- I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

Dean opened his eyes to find himself not in the hotel room. Instead, he was in a meadow. Confused, Dean got up and looked around. He kept looking for some sign of life. He had walked perhaps five ffet until he saw a man standing still, wearing a trench coat.

"Cas," Dean breathed and then ran to him.

"Dean," Castiel said, turning to face Dean.

Dean looked at Castiel who had on his holy tax accountant look: trench coat, suit and tie, and smiled for a moment; he finally looked like himself. "Where are we?"

"A… placeholder, I suppose," Castiel said. "I am not sure."

"Like a place before you die for judgment?" Dean asked, looking around. "I expected a white room or something; not a meadow."

"I don't understand how you got here," the angel said, tilting his head. "You didn't die."

"Are you saying you died?" Dean asked, fear creeping into his skin.

"It is possible," Castiel said. "I was here after I released most of the souls into Purgatory."

"So you'll come back then," Dean said.

"Like I said," Castiel sighed, "I do not know."

"Alright," Dean said and looked around. "So, what, we just stand here?"

"No," Castiel replied. "We'll find a way out."

Dean nodded and then swung at Castiel. Surprisingly Castiel staggered back, but Dean's hand hurt much more. "That's for trying to kill yourself."

Castiel blinked, obviously not fazed by the punch. "I was only doing what I thought was right," Castiel said. "I felt that I had to stop the Leviathans."

"We could have done this together!" Dean said. "We always solve problems together! No more hiding secrets. If you have something, you tell us."

"I promise not to hide anything," Castiel said.

The ground started to shake suddenly.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"God," Castiel breathed and Dean gave a 'what' look.

"Excuse me, I thought I heard you say God?" Dean asked as the ground shook more forcefully and he grabbed Castiel's trench coat to stay upright. A screech resonated loudly and Dean covered his ears, muttering "I'm going to go deaf."

"Castiel," a deep, powerful voice said. "The Rebellious Angel. You are not the first to defy me."

"Father," Castiel said, eyes wide. "I am sorry. You may punish me as you wish."

"What?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel. "Hell no! You don't lay a finger on Castiel!"

"I am not taking your angel away, Dean," the voice boomed calmly.

"Father?" Castiel questioned.

"I am sending Castiel back with you," God said. "Your brother, Dean, shall have his wall put back together."

"That's it?" Dean asked, astonished. "Surely there has to be a catch."

"Castiel, you will return as a human; in a year, if you have proven to be good, I shall restore you to be an angel again," God said.

"Of course, Father," Castiel said and bowed.

The peaceful scene dissolved before them and Dean found himself back in the hotel room, holding a still Castiel. Sam had jumped up from the bed he was sitting on.

"Cas?" Dean asked, looking down at Castiel. He checked for a pulse, but still couldn't find one. "Cas!"

"Dean, where the hell did you go?" Sam yelled. "After you yelled this light appeared and you stopped moving! I thought you were dead!"

"We met God," Dean snapped.

"God?" Sam repeated.

"Yes, God!" Dean growled. "He talked to us."

"What did God say?" Sam questioned.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Dean said. "C'mon Cas, get your ass down to Earth right now goddamit!"

"Did God say Castiel would come back?" Sam asked, seeing his older brother refusing to believe the angel was dead.

"Yes, as a human for a year," Dean replied. "If Cas behaves God will restore his angelic powers."

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

Dean just glanced up and Sam and then back to Castiel. "C'mon Cas!"

There was a moment of silence while the two brothers waited, but nothing happened.

"Screw this!" Dean growled. "God's a friggin' liar!"

"Dean, maybe God gave Castiel a new vessel, one of his own," Sam suggested.

"What?" Dean looked at his brother. "Why?"

Sam's response was interrupted as a sudden gasp came from Castiel.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, looking at the angel who was now alive. He helped Castiel sit on the bed and watched him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah?" Dean responded, immediately at the angel's side.

"My head hurts," Castiel groaned.

**A/N: Bah. Like I said, this chapter isn't as good as I hoped it to be, but I had to get this out before I kept stalling. And lookie! Castiel isn't dead :D Five more chapters to go!**

**As a side note, who's gone to a Supernatural convention before? I'm going to my first one in October (long time, right?) and I'm really excited. I've seen a lot of convention videos, but I just wanted to hear some opinions.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Horse apples! I did not intend to take this long to update, but… darn. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own the characters. **

Sam had talked to the nurses and they finally agreed to discharge Castiel. Dean had made sure to clean the room thoroughly so that when the nurses came in, there was no sign of a fight. Afterward they have Castiel a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket to put on. Dean held on to the former angel's trench coat while Castiel got dressed.

"So how do you feel?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother. He desperately hoped God kept his promise.

"Honestly?" Sam began. "Good, actually, like my head is clear with no Lucifer in sight."

Dean nodded and decided to not press the matter further; he would talk with Sam later. When Castiel was ready, the brothers led him out of the ward and to the Impala. Castiel sat in the back while Dean drove and Sam rode shotgun, already looking through a newspaper they had gotten from the ward for a new case to get a start on. They drove on in silence for a while with the exception of soft snoring. Sam looked over his shoulder to see Castiel sleeping.

"How long do you think he's going to be asleep?" Sam asked.

"Maybe a day," Dean replied. "I mean, he's gone from being an angel to a human; obviously his body needs rest now."

"What if he hasn't woken up in two days?" Sam questioned.

"Then we'll wake him up, make sure he eats, drinks, all that stuff, make him stay up for a couple of hours, and then let him sleep," Dean answered.

"Alright," Sam sighed. "Well, while he's resting, I think we have a case we can start working on starting tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Dean raised and eyebrow and glanced over at the newspaper in Sam's hand. "What's it about?"

"Five victims found in one week, all with bite marks on their necks," Sam began. "But, get this: there were claw marks in each of the victim's side-not the cause of death they said- before the bite marks were placed."

"So are you sayin' we're dealing with werewolves and vamps that work together?" Dean asked.

"Probably," Sam said. "It's worth checking out."

Dean nodded. "Let's go buy some food, stay low at a motel and plan for tomorrow."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Plan? Since when do you want to plan?"

"Since now," Dean replied, scoffing. "Now shut it bitch."

"Jerk," Sam huffed in replied and looked out the window, giving a small smile.

They arrived at the motel around three in the afternoon. Sam opted to get his own room so Castiel wouldn't freak out about being alone. Dean agreed with Sam's choice-except about the part with Castiel freaking out. It didn't seem like the former angel could be fazed by anything. Sam stayed in Dean's motel room for most of the day while Castiel was sleeping on one of the beds helping Dean set up weapons for tomorrow. Afterward, around eight, Sam headed to his own room. Dean was sitting at a table with the laptop on when Castiel woke up, staring at the ceiling. Dean didn't realize the former angel was up until he looked over.

"Cas," Dean said.

Castiel lifted his head to look at Dean.

"Come here," Dean beckoned, pointing to the seat across from him at the table. He watched Castiel slowly get up and walk over. He felt a sense of pity for Castiel; he noted that the former angel's eyes didn't have the same shine they usually did. Dean thought for a moment and then got up to get the bag of fast food and brought it back to the table.

"You need food, like major time," Dean declared, taking out a burger and then placed it in front of Castiel. "Go on." He took out his own burger. "Look, I'll even eat with you."

Castiel looked down at the burger wrapped up and tilted his head in every direction. Dean couldn't help but feel Castiel looked like a dog examining a new toy, trying to decide if it was good or not. Dean shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face as he unwrapped his own burger and took a bite, relishing in the taste. He watched Castiel slowly unwrap his own burger and took a hesitant bite. Dean watched as Castiel perked up as the hamburger got smaller from another bite.

"Good, isn't it," Dean said.

Castiel merely hummed in reply, obviously content in eating the burger. Dean finished his and waited for Castiel to finish his, which didn't take long.

"Dean, when did you grow a red mustache?" Castiel questioned, looking at Dean with curious eyes.

"Red mustache?" Dean asked. "What are you…" He lifted his finger to his face and pulled it away to see ketchup. "Oh." Dean gave a chuckle. "It's just ketchup, Cas, it comes off." He grinned. "You have a red mustache too." Castiel wiped his face, looking surprised as to why there was ketchup on his face and then proceeded to wipe his face with a napkin. Dean burst into laughter at Castiel's behavior and Castiel allowed a small genuine smile.

It was about eleven when they went to bed, and as Dean stared at the ceiling, he could hear the slow breathing of Castiel, signaling he was asleep. Dena wondered what Sam was doing- probably staying up, doing research no doubt. He mind churned as to why werewolves and vamps would even work together. Dean closed his eyes, ready to receive a few hours of sleep, only to jerk out of his daze by a yell of terror from Castiel. Dean instantly shot out of the bed, knife in hand and turned to look at the other bed. Castiel had his back against the headboard, back straight, blue eyes wide, shaking.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked, rushing over to the former angel. Seeing nobody, he put the knife down. He waited until Castiel's breathing slowed down.

"It was so real," Castiel shuddered.

"You had a nightmare," Dean said, sitting next to him. "Happens to everybody." He paused. "They never come true, you know." Another pause. "What was it about?"

"It was… about…" Castiel looked torn. "My wings," he murmured. "And you."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I was trying to save you on this hunt, but I got caught in a circle of holy fire and I couldn't do anything to save you, and I watched as you got murdered," Castiel breathed out. "Then they took me out of the fire and…"

"And?" Dean waited patiently, but feared what the former angel had dreamed about.

"They tore my wings," Castiel whispered, casting his eyes to the floor. Dean was about to mention that Castiel no longer had wings, but bit his tounge; he didn't want Castiel to feel more dejected than he already felt.

"It didn't happen though," Dean said. "That's what matters. I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Castiel raised his eyes to Dean. They seemed to glow a trifle brighter than before, which relieved Dean.

"Thank you, Dean."

"It's nothing Cas," Dean replied and gave the former and a single pat on the shoulder before standing up. "Come, I'll make you tea."

"Tea?" Castiel questioned, following Dean to the small kitchen.

"Tea is known to help people calm down and sleep," Dean answered. "Sit at the table."

Castiel nodded and then went to go sit at the table. "So Sam thinks vampires and werewolves are working together?"

"That's the way it looking," Dean replied. "We won't know until we capture a pair." He placed a cup of hot tea in front of Castiel and sat down on the other side. He watched Castiel sniff the tea and rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Thank you, Dean," the former angel said, taking a sip. "I mean it."

"You're welcome Cas," Dean answered, leaning back and smiled.

**A/N: Whoa… longer chapter in this story! 1,300+ words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; only four more to go after this! I'll try to get a new chapter up soon!**


End file.
